


Ittoki Otoya x Dead!Reader

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otoya was at the cemetery visiting his beloved.<br/>Read the full story to understand this crappy summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ittoki Otoya x Dead!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this website.
> 
> Otoyan belongs to broccoli!

     Today is ( insert date ) , Otoya was at the cemetery holding a bouquet of ( favorite flower in white).

He had a sad expression on his face. Opposite to him was the grave of his beloved, ( Name).

The young woman had passed away last year in an accident. He put the flowers down and he caressed the photo on the tomb stone.

"Hey, it had been a year already. I'm still coping with you not being here." he softly spoke out.

The cemetery was quiet and deserted.

Otoya gave a sad smile as he recall the incident.

= Flash back =

   It was a breezy evening as Otoya and ( Name) were walking downtown after dinner.

The couple was walking at the pavement enjoying their moment.

"Ne, (Name)-chan I was wondering do you have any future plans..." the red haired male asked nervously.

"What do you mean Otoya?" the ( your hair color ) girl replied.

"Do you have the thoughts of settling down and get married ?" he asked.

"I do, but work is getting in the way." she relied.

"Your right, I'm busy with my idol career and you're a/an ( insert dream job). We won't have time for each other besides the weekends." he sighed.

"Don't feel like that Otoya. Let's go, the ice-cream parlor is just across the street." ( Name ) said with a smile.

The ( Y/h/c) girl did not see a car was speeding towards her and in a split second she was knocked over.

Time froze when Otoya saw her laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"(Name)!!!" he cried and ran towards her.

All the passerby stopped at their tracks and looked at the situation, some called the emergency hotline.

Otoya was holding her body crying.

"Don't die ( name) , I love you."

She caressed his face with her bloody hand and gave him a weak smile.

"D-don't c-cry... S-smile for me." she shakly spoke out.

The red haired teen held her hand and gave her his best smile.

(name) cough out blood and her last words to him was the three words.

"I love you."

Her (your eye color) became lifeless and Otoya held her body and cried.

"I won't forget you. I love you too." he murmured.

= Flash back end =

    Tears fell from Otoya's eyes.

He felt an emptiness in his chest.

He placed a diamond ring on the tomb stone.

"That evening, I was planning to propose. I can't anymore." he spoke out.

He wipped away his tears and gave a smile.

"I will always love you. I'll come again next year." he told 'her'.

As he leave the cemetery, he heard a faint voice of (name).

"Smile for me."

= END =


End file.
